


Gods and Love

by TreeOfLife1997



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Amazonians, Asgardians - Freeform, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfLife1997/pseuds/TreeOfLife1997
Summary: One-shot. Just a snap shot into the daily life of Jim Kirk and how being Captain of the Enterprise can come with dangers even when you're on Earth while your ship is repaired. And you can never be too careful. You never know when your most treasured secrets can be exposed in a matter of seconds. Who ever would have guessed Wonder Woman wasn't the only god on Earth...Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Wonder Women or Thor.





	Gods and Love

It was a relatively normal day at Starfleet command. Admiral Archer and Admiral Pike were sat in Archer's private office, which doubled as a meeting room for the Enterprise command crew, who were all in attendance aside from their captain, Jim Kirk.

"God damn it!" McCoy exclaimed. "Where is that infant?"

"Calm down, Doctor," Arched ordered. "He will be here soon."

But Pike and the command crew were being to worry. It wasn't like Kirk to be this late for a meeting as important as this. Suddenly the main screen in the room, used for presentations flicked on and they were created by the scene of Jim Kirk, bloody and beaten, tied to a chair and all the while glaring at someone of screen.

" _I'm not going to say it,_ " Jim said.

Suddenly a figure dressed in black stepped into view and struck Jim, causing his head to snap to one side. A laugh filled the room, as Jim threw his head back laughing wildly. This seemed to confuse the figure who had previously struck him, before they hit him again. Jim spat out a mouthful of blood this time, before he turned to his capture and grinned.

" _That the best you've got?_ " Jim mocked.

The figure drew a knife and stepped behind Jim, allowing those watching to see their face. The man had a wicked looking scar running down one side of his face. He pressed the knife to Jim's throat and Jim rolled his eyes.

" _Tell them or I will slice your throat,_ " He ordered.

Jim rolled his eyes again.

" _I've already told you, I ain't saying it,_ " Jim replied.

" _Then you choose death,_ " The man said.

" _No,_ " Jim shook his head. " _You need me alive, remember?_ "

The man pressed the knife into Jim's throat, drawing blood and Jim let out a hiss.

" _If you keep that up,_ " Jim warned him. " _You might just piss me off._ "

The man holding the knife to his throat laughed, but that was all he could do as a golden rope suddenly wrapped round his neck and he was sent flying off screen. Jim turned his head to the side and grinned.

" _Hi, honey,_ " Jim said, as he slipped his hands out of the restraints holding him to the chair, he reached down and drew a knife from his boot and cut off the remaining ropes.

" _The fucker,_ " Jim suddenly snapped. " _He took my wedding ring._ "

The air around Jim began to crackle as small strikes of lightning danced off his skin, he was after all the son of George Kirk (or Thor Odinson, God of Thunder as he was known on Asgard) and Lady Sif, the Asgardian Goddess of war. He'd also been previously known as Steve Trevor, when he'd been sent to Midgard for the first time by his grandfather, Odin King of Asgard, for his coming of age test centuries ago and that had also been when he'd first meet his now wife, Diana, Princess of Themyscira and one of the greatest warriors he'd ever had the honour to meet.


End file.
